


To Dance

by Sunny_Neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And titles, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, College, Cute Sugawara Koushi, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I came up with this while sleep drunk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Romanticized brown eyes, Scents & Smells, Slow Dancing, Team Fluff, Top Sawamura Daichi, kitchen dancing, they have a flat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Neko/pseuds/Sunny_Neko
Summary: So this is entirely a self indulgent and friend indulgence  (for my fluff lover friends, it’s for them too). I add chapters when I get ideas etc, so it’s slow if you want more than whatever is there. There is a chance at getting more tho, your choice. Let my marshmallow fluff commence.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this unstead of paying attention. I just thought this was a great idea, yesterday. While sleep deprived.

Daichi headed down the hall to get a glass of water, feet padding softly on the hardwood floors. As he entered the kitchen he noticed his lover Suga curled in a ball in the corner of two cabinets. 

“Why’re you up?” He asked quietly not to startle the gray-haired man from where he sat. Reaching up into a cabinet, grabbing a cup to fill. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Came a low murmur, that sounded too empty for Daichi’s liking. Putting down the water on the counter, he walked over to Suga. 

“Are you sure?” He inquired, pulling him into a tight hug. Looking directly into Suga’s brown eyes. They were chocolatey and rich, with a copper overlay that he loved. 

“I’m sure Dai, you don’t need to worry about me so much.” Suga told him, used to his lover’s over protective nature by now. He melted into Daichi’s arms happily, enjoying the body heat he gave off. 

“I know, but I still will.” Daichi insisted, tugging him even closer to himself. Suga smiled up at him, admiring Daichi’s own rich eyes. They reminded him of the ground after a heavy rain, a slight inky hue sneaking into the mix. 

Daichi dipped his face down, placing butterfly kisses on his face. Then pressing his lips onto the other’s, drawing out the warm sensation. 

Both broke away at the same time, laughing lightly. Suga moved them over, turning on the radio. Leading him through the kitchen in a slow dance. 

They twirled around the small room, hugging each other. Moonlight streaming in from a window they had forgotten to close the blinds of. Fully enjoying each other's company. 

Daichi began to press more soft kisses against him, strong arms tightly wound around him. Pressing his face against his chest breathing in the familiar vanilla and chai scent. 

Suga’s soft hair tickled his nose as he placed more kisses on the top of his head. He always had a natural clean smell, like clean linens. The ahoge on the top of his head that Daichi was a sucker for. 

The glass of water was forgotten on the counter as they walked up the hall into Daichi’s room. Suga tugged him down onto the bed, letting Daichi pull the cover’s up over them.

“Do you feel better?” Daichi asked him, cradling Suga in his arms. Tapping light kisses into his neck, like a whisper of air. 

“Yeah, now sleep.” Suga told him, twisting to face Daichi. Stretching his arms to fit around his waist. Pulling them closer together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments give me life.


	2. A cold prank

Daichi sighed, taking in Suga’s soaked appearance. He was only a first-year here and remembered most teams enjoyed playing pranks on newcomers. Including this one, at least it was the end of practice. They could just go home. 

“Brrr, that’s cold. Good thing it’s only a couple blocks away to the flat.” Suga shivered from the chill of the wind against his wet body. It was actually a bit longer than a couple of blocks, but he wasn’t going to say that. 

“You can probably use a towel to dry yourself up a little,” Daichi suggested, the two heading back to the locker room. A couple laughs from the older members, to which Suga always smiled and laughed back. 

“Do you have any extra clothes Dai?” Suga asked him, looking up. Entering the empty lockers. 

“I probably have an extra shirt. Don’t you carry sweatpants sometimes?” Daichi asked him, reopening his locker. Finding a shirt he’d forgotten inside, throwing it to Suga. “Here.”

“Thanks, Dai. Still brrr, couldn’t they have used water from the hose. Not the fountain, at this rate I’m going to go blue!” Suga smiled brightly. Rubbing the towel over his body, drying off. 

The gray-haired beauty took off the shirt before loosely slipping on the oversized shirt. Then putting on the sweatpants. “Let’s go,” Suga muttered to him. They exited the gym, walking across campus to their flat. 

Daichi was aware of the discomfort from Suga who had an evident reason for being so. The towel could only soak up so much, and couldn’t change undergarments. Observing the goosebumps crawling up his lover, the wind not helping. 

He took off his club jacket, putting it over Suga’s shoulders. “Your cold,” Daich noted simply. Suga nodded swiftly pulling the sleeves over his arms. 

Suga hugged himself close, feeling the jacket’s warmth and scent enveloping his still damp body. “Thanks, Dai.” Although he knew the fabric was getting wet spots from his touch, he doubted Daichi cared. 

Once they reached their flat, Suga started to head up to change before Daichi stopped him. “Dearest? How about I draw up a bath?” he asked. As always ultimately letting his lover decide for himself. 

“Really? If you’d do that, I guess…” Suga said with a shrug, doubting why someone would do that for him. 

“Of course I would, what are boyfriends for?” Daichi responded with ease, shooting his doubts down. Then walking down the hall to start a bath, “We wouldn’t want you getting sick would we?” 

“Oh, okay then…” He said following him down the hall. Waiting a few minutes outside letting the sound of water rushing into the tub. Then some rustling, and the tap shut off. 

“There you go, I’ll get you some clothes and put them outside the door. Any requests?” Daichi asked, walking past him. 

“Some of your clothes? We also need to eat!” Suga said smiling heading into the bathroom. 

Dachi smiled back, “My clothes and snacks it is.” He announced, gently closing the door Walking across the hallway into his room. He grabbed a shirt, sweatpants, underwear, and a hoodie. 

Folding them neatly he set them just outside the door, then padded back down to the living space. Heading into the kitchen, taking down some crackers and cheese. Putting some on a plate, then buttering and dusting cinnamon onto bread. Popping it into the toaster oven. 

While Suga enjoyed his bath, and the bread toasted Daichi brought out his computer to do homework. Logging into his account, starting the first reading of the document he’d been assigned. 

So absorbed in the document, he barely heard the sound of water draining from the tub. Sitting up he picked up a blanket heading down the hall. Watching a hand dart out grab the clothes and go back in. 

Moments later Suga walked out of the bathroom, without pants on. Daichi laughed lightly, “What happened to the sweatpants? I was sure I grabbed a pair.” Throwing the blanket over his shoulders. 

The gray-haired man shrugged, “Didn’t want to wear them. It’s just us anyway.” Face lifting into a smile, colliding into Daichi’s arms. Wrapping arms returning the gesture. Lifting him up off the floor. 

A sweeping gesture had Suga in a bridal carry, “I made toast.” Daichi told him walking down to the living room and put him on the couch. Heading into the kitchen, putting the toast onto the plate with the cheese and crackers. 

“Ooo, food. Can I?” Suga asked him, as he entered the living room again. Smiling at him, setting the plate down. 

“That’s what it’s there for.” Putting a cracker with cheese into Suga’s mouth, taking on for himself. 

“Mph,” His lover chewed and swallowed, “Looks great, thanks Dai.” 

Daichi leaned over kissing his cheek, “Course sweetheart.” 

Biting into the Cinnamon covered toast, savoring the warm flavor. It was good, it was always good. Suga did a mental dialogue of his homework, watching Daichi already return to his assignment. 

Daichi’s brow furrowed as Suga watched him reread the sentence a couple of times. It was unbelievably cute, watching his facial features light up when he understood. Then eyes darting around the screen, continuing on. 

He returned the earlier favor, putting food into his mouth. Before pressing his own mouth against his boyfriends. Daichi’s face paused in surprise before melting into the kiss. 

Daichi tasted the remaining cinnamon lingering on Suga’s lips, the sensation warm and left him with a tingly sensation in his face. Wiping a streak of butter from his lover’s face with his thumb. 

“Hey, Daichi? Thank you, for doing this.” Suga said, face serious. Words implying a deeper depth in their layers of feelings. 

“That’s what I do.” Daichi beamed over at him, “Take care of you, while you take care of everyone else.” Giving a nod to Suga’s tendency to overcompensate, taking care of anything that needed his help. 

“I mean it. I love you.” Suga insisted, hugging Daichi’s side from where he was on the couch. 

“You know, I love you too. Don’t ever forget it.” He said, pressing kisses all over Suga’s face. Their lips meeting once again, any trace of chills chased away in the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments give me life


End file.
